


And Stole a Kiss in the Night

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, First Kiss, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mutual Pining, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: “Well, in that case, I would just will my heart to start beating again.” he smiled and then booped Oswald's nose, “For you.”“You would do that?” Oswald chuckled, wiping tears away on his sleeve.“Anything for you.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	And Stole a Kiss in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short and sweet fic to make up for the angst I've been posting.
> 
> Title comes from "Heart and Soul" lyrics because it's perfect and I love them. Send help.

Edward rushed across the hall towards the source of the screaming. The dim, amber light from the hall illuminated the spot where Oswald was thrashing around. Calmly, Ed made his way to the bed and placed his hand on the smaller man's forehead.

“Shhh... I'm here,” he said, allowing his friend to slowly awaken under his touch.

This was a normal ritual for them at this point. Night terrors had become a regular occurrence for the both of them after their time at Arkham. Edward's had long since run their course, but Oswald's remained just as violent as ever.

The Mayor threw his arms around his friend as he tried to calm himself. Ed, in turn, wrapped his protective arms around him.

“It's been a while since you've had one of those. Was it the same dream?” Ed asked, hesitant. Oswald had confided in him about his _'treatment'_ and how he still suffered nightmares about killing his mother.

“No.” Oswald's voice was hoarse

“Oh?” Ed shifted slightly. He loosened his grip and pulled back so that he could see his friend's face. His forehead was still glistening with sweat and his hair was a mess of black tendrils, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You died.” his voice was uncharacteristically small

“Me?” Ed frowned, his brow scrunched tight

“You were stabbed.” he trembled as recalled the image, “I found you bleeding on a disgusting floor in some godforsaken corner of Gotham. It was all so vivid... There was so much blood. I held you as you died. Just as I held my mother. Just as I held my father...”

“That's awful.” the pit of his stomach sank to the floor. Oswald's nightmares had become less frequent since winning the Mayoral race. They were less intense, at the very least. However, this one seemed to rival the ones he had when they'd first moved in together. The fact that a nightmare about _his_ untimely demise was what inspired it left him... perplexed.

“Ed, I don't think I could stand it if I were to lose you too.” he buried his face in his hands.

“You won't.” he swallowed the emotion that bubbled to the surface at the sight of him. That protective instinct wasn't going to wash away the dread his friend felt at the thought.

“You can't promise that in our line of work,” he said. If he hadn't of been so upset, he might have glared.

“Even _if_ I were to die, you're resourceful. You'd probably find a way to bring me back.” Ed tried to breathe some lighthearted air into the room.

“I'm not _that_ resourceful, Ed.” he sniffled

“Well, in that case, I would just will my heart to start beating again.” he smiled and then booped Oswald's nose, “For you.”

“You would do that?” Oswald chuckled, wiping tears away on his sleeve.

“Anything for you.”

Oswald looked up at him with that same doe-eyed expression that Ed had become so fond of. He found that all he wanted to do as of late was sing the Penguin's praises if it meant that his friend would look at him like that. He wanted to trap the feeling it gave him in a bottle so that he could cherish it during times when they were apart. The duo was almost _always_ at each other's side, but those brief instances where they weren't were agony. Ed knew what that meant but he refused to say it out loud. He couldn't bear the look of disappointment Oswald would give him if he knew his Chief of Staff was encumbered.

The Mayor yawned, “I should try and get back to sleep...” he frowned as he pried his own arms away from Ed's frame. He clearly didn't like the idea of letting go.

“Here.” Ed smiled and crawled onto the bed with his friend. He sprawled out to one side and held out his arms, inviting him closer.

Hesitantly, Oswald curled up beside his friend- his head neatly tucked under Ed's chin. Once again, Edward wrapped his arms around his feathered friend.

“I'll stay here for as long as you like.” he resisted the urge to kiss the mop of black hair.

The two of them relaxed into one another's arms. Normally, Ed would have retreated back to his room by this point, but Oswald still seemed rather shaken by the ordeal. It was incentive enough to stay for the night. Stiff neck and joints be damned.

Just as sleep was about to claim him, Edward felt something on his neck. It was soft and foreign. He didn't open his eyes but he waited for the sensation to return. He didn't want to wake Oswald unnecessarily so he remained as still as he could.

He feels it again and this time the feeling was slowly creeping up his neck and towards his ear.

The more he allowed it to warm his core, the more familiar it felt. Oswald had developed a habit of planting a kiss into his shoulder whenever they hugged. Ed just assumed it was a quirk of his and assumed nothing was meant by it. He'd never drawn attention to it before or even acknowledged that he'd noticed.

Ed held his breath and waited for more.

Slowly, Oswald continued to trail feather-light kisses up the exposed expanse of his neck. He shifted under the pressure of it and Oswald, having realized he'd been caught, inhaled. He didn't move. Didn't breathe.

Ed nuzzled into the sensation, inviting him to continue. So he did. His kisses grew more firm as they ventured to his chin. Ed tilted his head and felt Oswald's lips ghost the corner of his own- soft and winsome. Wet and warm in a way that was delicate and vulnerable.

A moment passed and Ed realized that Oswald had stopped. Perhaps he'd lost confidence? Ed wasn't sure how else to convey his silent permission. Not wanting their exploration to end, Ed lifted his hand and cradled Oswald's cheek in his palm.

Their lips met with the barest brush of skin. Oswald inclined his head upward as Ed dipped down, adding pressure to their kiss. Making it solid. Real.

They both gasp, having realized what they had done.

Ed brushed his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Oswald gathered what little fabric he could from Ed's tank top into his fists and let out a restrained moan.

Ed smiled against his mouth and gently licked across the seam of the Mayor's lips. He moaned again and Edward wasted no time lathing their tongues together. Emboldened, Oswald shifted and thrust his tongue into Ed's mouth enthusiastically. His tongue rolled across the sensitive area on the roof of his mouth which caused Ed to press himself closer. Like he wanted to melt into him.

Oswald rolled over on top of his and grasped at his shoulders. Their kissing became more impassioned the longer they went. They explored each other's body and panted at the excitement of it all. Oswald trailed his hot tongue across Ed's throat, causing him to yelp and slam his head against the ornate wooden headboard.

They held one another there, breathing into their mouths. Oswald chuckled and returned to the sweeter of kisses they'd started with. His fingers delicately slipped underneath the shoulder of Ed's nightshirt so he could marvel at the bare skin.

“I feel safe around you.” he whispered, “I've never trusted anyone like this.”

“You probably shouldn't,” Ed admitted. They _were_ criminals, after all.

“I don't care.” he kissed him firmly before curling back into the safety net of Ed's arms.

“You should get some rest.” Edward smiled as he kissed the top of his friend's head, freely inhaling the lingering scent of him, “We can discuss this in the morning.”

“Will you stay?”

“I already said I would stay for as long as you needed me too.” he trailed his fingertips up Oswald's arms and smiled at how it made the other man shiver.

“Forever then?”

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
